


Slumber Party Friend Time

by holographicghost



Category: South Park
Genre: Cupcakes, Gen, Nail Painting, Pizza, Popular Kids, They're all dorks, but theres really only one because cartman isn't here, friends in their natural habitat, guys with painted nails, hair dying, my ace ass is craving some kenneth, short fic, sleepover, slumber party games, there's two eric[k]s in this, this is fluff minus a relationship, you can pretend he's spying on them through the bushes if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicghost/pseuds/holographicghost
Summary: Kenny and his lil sis celebrate her birthday at a school friend's house





	Slumber Party Friend Time

I am currently soaking my head in a bowl of hot water because I am surrounded by idiots. But it's okay because I love them. I don’t really know what’s in the water, but Bebe and Karen really wanted me to dye my hair so why stop them? I think they said something about kool-aid, but I couldn’t be sure because I sort of stopped listening a few minutes in. I trust them not to mess up my hair too badly though, and if they do I can always just cover it up with my hood again.

“Okay Kenny, I think you can take your head out now” Says Bebe, reading from her phone. “But do it slowly because-” I take my head out quickly and shake it off like a dog, spraying them both with the supposed kool-aid. Karen starts laughing while Bebe tries to shield herself from it.   
“Kenny!” Karen laughs, flicking away water. Bebe glares at me, but I’m sure she doesn’t mean it.  
“Hey, you said I was fine!” I laughed at the blonde.  
“I also said slowly”   
“Meh.” She takes a towel and wraps my hair up around it. I don’t think I will ever be able to do that towel wrap around thing. How does the hair get caught up in it? Maybe she could teach me if I asked though, that could be a valuable skill to have if I keep on growing out my hair. 

“Okay now that we’ve got Kenny’s hair like this, what should we do now?” Bebe asks.  
“Let’s play truth or dare” suggests Karen.   
“Okay birthday girl. You go first.” she replies  
“Bebe, truth or dare”   
“Truth”  
“Have you ever….” she puts a hand around her mouth to illustrate thinking “gotten a piercing”  
“I have my ears pierced.” she answers.  
“Okay Bebe now it’s your turn, ask someone a truth or dare” says Karen, not so subtly pointing at me  
“Uh, okay Kenny. Truth or dare.”  
“Dare,” I say flirtily, smirking  
“Um… I dare you to… lick the floor.” I roll my eyes. I’ve done worse. But I was smirking at her for god’s sake! She was supposed to ask me to kiss her or something. Although I guess it’s for the best, Karen’s here after all. So I get down and lick the floor. They laugh at me. I just smile though, they don’t mean any harm in it, I know.   
“Okay Karen truth or dare” I say. I usually like to do these things to make sure she isn’t doing anything bad. She usually tells mostly everything to me, but once I saw her behind the school in the smoker's alley kissing that weird goth kid and never heard about it once from her. So I’d say it’s plausible there’s more that she hasn’t been telling me. But I don’t want to ruin her birthday with serious conversations.  
“Truth.” She says finally. Darn, she’s smart. I’d have made her try to climb onto the kitchen counter to get that bag of cheetos from the high shelf for me cuz I don’t want to get up.  
“Okay…” Darn, I know everything about her “what’s the password to your phone”   
“Kenny!” She says, hitting me softly with a pillow. “You aren’t supposed to know that!”   
“Yeah, but that’s the point of this gaaaame!” I say in a singsong voice  
“Okay fine” She says in a mock grumpy voice. “It’s 3745” I don’t react for a moment.  
“Wait,” I say “Like… Erik?” Karen blushes and hugs the pillow to her face in embarrassment.   
“Yes….”   
I am referring to, of course, her massive phantom of the opera obsession. I don’t really know what about it intrigues her, but whatever it is, she is really attached to it. We’ve seen every adaption of it ever in the pillow fort, and she’s been looking everywhere for the original book, which I got her for her birthday-shhh don’t tell her.  
“What?” asks Bebe awkwardly. “IS this a crush or something?”  
“What, haven’t you told her?” I ask, laughing  
“Erik is the phantom’s name, Bebe” Says Karen  
“Ohhhhhhh yeah that guy! I knew that”   
We both laugh for a bit.   
“Okay speaking of presents….” I say. “Karen, sweetie, sugarmuffin, candyland… wadda you say? Wanna open yours?”  
“Yeah!” she agrees  
“Wait, we should have cake and dinner first” Says Bebe  
“Ah heck, we can have that later” I say, waving her off. “Presents now!” I get up and get her mine, which is quite obviously a book, while Bebe goes to the back room to get hers. She returns with a differently shaped box.  
“Okay, here you go.” She says. “But open his first” And so she does. 

Karen never saves the wrapping paper, she’s much too excited about the present. In fact, she only ever does take time to open them when she’s around her other friends, the snobbier ones. I think that part of her still wants to think they got her something personal, that they know her, before she finds out they really don’t. But since she knows us, me and Bebe, she’s excited to be around us. I don’t even know how she can manage to be almost an entirely different person around us, or how she even became friends with Bebe, but I’m glad she still can be. 

“Oh my goodness! Thank you Kenny!” She exclaims loudly, holding up the book. It’s a hardcover copy of The Phantom of the Opera, with the outside pages golden just how she liked it. And then she notices a smaller box. She opens it to find a necklace of a rose.   
“Oh! Just like how the phantom left for christine!”   
“And your second favorite flower” I say. She goes over to me and hugs me tightly, saying thank you.   
“I will treasure this forever” She says.  
“Okay now mine!” Says Bebe excitedly.   
Karen smiles and excitedly pulls away the paper to find a nail care set and a pad of paper and a matching ballpoint pen with pink and white stripes on it.  
“Ah! Thank you so much!” She says and hugs Bebe too. I smile. Karen loves writing, and she’s really good at it too.   
“No prob, Bob” she says affectionately. “Happy 14th”   
“Thanks. To both of you!” She says, smiling even wider than before.

After that we eat pizza and watch a superhero movie. I’m still amazed at how two very girly girls like to watch a bunch of guys beat each other up for two hours. But then again, I like princesses so I guess we’re all kind of weird. It’s just after the movie ends and we’re sort of listening to the music of the end credits that Bebe suggests cake-or should I say, cupcakes- and we go to eat it. Of course, Since Bebe made them they’re covered in little bugs like bees and ladybugs in frosting and she and Karen takes a bunch of pictures of them before we can eat them.

When we finally do, however, they’re all taking pictures of each other making funny faces while eating the frosting. I think I’m in that camera roll somewhere too. And then Karen takes a look at the nail polish set and to my hands, and I start to think I know what she’s thinking.  
“Hey, we should paint Kenny’s nails!” She says. Bebe’s eyes go wide and she gets a bit of a devilish look in her eyes.   
“Totally. Kenneth?” She says, looking to me.  
“Anything for my two ladies,” I sigh.   
“Okay so first of all we need some paper towels to catch anything that drops cuz these floors are new and my mom will kill me if anything happens to them” says Bebe, getting the set. Karen and I wait patiently on the floor by the fireplace. “Okay, here we go.” She says, putting everything down.  
“Let’s paint our nails too, okay?” Karen says. The blonde nods.  
“Kenny, your hands please” I put them on the paper towel mat. They get out an orange, a pink, and a black.  
“So which one?” Asks Bebe  
“Hmm…” wonders Karen. “If we do them pink it’ll match his hair…”  
“What”  
“But black will look cool and edgy”  
“And orange is like, his signature color”  
“Wait back it up ladies, what’s this about my hair being pink?” I ask   
“Well, you did say it was okay.” Says Bebe. Darnit, I should have been listening.  
“Oh god, I have pink hair.  
“Probably not all of it, it will probably turn out a bit patchy to be honest.” Says Karen optimistically.  
“Oh god, okay” I say resigned but still a bit stressed. I’m fine with this I guess, even though I might get teased a bit.

“So… let’s paint them black to make up for the girly-ness of his hair then okay?” suggests Bebe. Karen shrugs  
“I’m okay with that.”   
And so my nails get painted black. Every single one of them. Except for my middle fingers, those are orange, thanks to Karen. Nice, now I look all halloweeny. At least it’s coming up soon.   
“Now don’t touch anything!” Bebe warns me. I keep my hands still. 

It’s about midnight. Almost Karen’s official birthday. I hope her friends get her something she wants this year. It’s about the thought, after all. But even if they don’t, at least she’ll have had this. And I like Bebe, she’s fun. Even if I probably won’t get in her pants. She hugged me earlier, I liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you don't mind this. I'll probably write more angsty stuff in the future, but for now I just wanted start stuff off with cutesy things ^_^
> 
> comments keep me writing!


End file.
